1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a connector for fluidly connecting a silicone catheter to a catheter that does not expand radially.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
There are many connectors known to those skilled in the art for fluidly connecting one conduit to another. However, there has arisen a need in the medical field for a connector for connecting a silicone or other radially expandable catheter to a catheter that does not expand radially. These tyes of catheters are resistant to kinking and collapsing so that they remain open during use. However, because these types of catheters (hereinafter referred to as kink proof catheters) are essentially incapable of expanding radially, they cannot be attached to a connector by being placed about a conventional barb. Current connectors for kink proof catheters require the use of tools to tighten the connector to hold and seal the kink proof catheter. Additionally, once used, the internal compartment that seals and holds the kink proof catheter is permanently deformed. In addition, there is a need to provide a connector that cannot be disassembled. The present invention is directed to a connector that satisfies these needs.